Family Matters
by Micake
Summary: Naruto is the every day High School student. The only thing that makes him different is the lack of family, and his never ending conflict with Sasuke Uchiha. This all changes though. He finds family that he had been wanting so desperately within his new teacher(Naruko). And love begins to blossom in a way he had never thought after a certain student project. NaruSasu KakaFemNaru
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:****_ Hey guys! It's Micake! This is a story that just came to me the other day. I hope you all enjoy it!_**

**_Leave a review if you would like! (No negative comments please)_**

**Update on Namikaze Girls:**_**Don't worry, the story was not forgotten. I had some major issues with my laptop and had to have it taken to get repaired a few months ago. So I was unable to update the story. But fear not! I got a few chapters done before I had it taken to look at. I plan to get my beauty back this week so expect another chapter for the story soon! (: **_

**P.S:**_**This story contains both Naruto and Naruko. And of course, my main ship (KakaNaru) is in this story too. I wanted a little Sasuke and Naruto fluff to happen so I hope we can all enjoy the love! :3**_

_**Also, if there are error of any kind I am so sorry. I don't have someone to look over it for me. So I do it myself for basic spelling errors. :P **_

_**I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters.**_

_**Have fun reading!**_

* * *

Chapter One

Naruto Uzumaki woke up to the same scene every morning. The same boring ceiling with the same boring cracks. The same boring alarm that went off at six A.M. every morning. Reluctantly, Naruto emerged from the blankets of his queen size bed. His feet padded against the wooden floor as he walked to the bathroom. He quickly showered and brushed his teeth. Naruto stood in front of his mirror, staring at the reflection looking back at him. Three whisker marks adorned each of his tan cheeks.

He hated himself.

He hated that he was alone.

He hated his school.

And most of all, he hated Sasuke Uchiha.

Tears formed at the edges of his eyes, threatening to burst, but never fell down the surface of his face. He sniffled and smacked his cheeks lightly, causing them to pink.

"Cut it out Naruto." He told himself. It was a new day after all. It was his first day as a senior at Konoha High School and it was something to celebrate. Being a senior signified all of the accomplishments and friends he had made over the past few years.

He had moved out of the Orphanage his freshman year and had gotten a job with the local ramen stand Ichiraku's. His sophomore year, he had met the best Weight Training teacher ever, Kakashi Hatake. The man had become a good friend of Naruto's and even visited him every so often at Ichiraku's. During his junior year, Naruto attended a school wide seminar that featured guest speaker Jiraiya, a very famous writer and professor. His words influenced Naruto in ways that no one could ever imagine. Jiraiya had approached Naruto after the seminar for a brief discussion. Ever since then, Naruto spent every weekend helping the man with his newest works in progress.

Naruto smiled, remembering those fond memories had made his day a little bit brighter. Clad in just boxers, Naruto made his way back to the shabby room in which he slept. Clothes were scattered all across the floor, but Naruto didn't care in the slightest. He made it to the closet in the far left side of the room and was greeted by bright orange shirts in a row on hangers with a few pair of black jeans folded on top of a small shoe rack containing a few pairs of black, orange, and red converse, as well as a pair of black and orange vans. He pulled one of the shirts on and slid into a pair of black jeans. He grabbed the vans from the shoe rack and went to his dresser for a clean pair of socks. Once he found a pair that he was 90% positive were clean, he slipped them on his feet along with the vans. He looked up at the clock. "Crap it's only seven?" he mumbled to himself. "Guess I have time to make myself some ramen." Naruto smiled and walked off to the kitchen.

Naruto ate his ramen in silence, that is, until his cellphone went off. It was Kiba, probably calling to ask if Naruto could give him a ride or lend him some cash. Naruto sighed and answered the phone.

"Yes Kiba?"

"Hey Uzumaki! Can you help a dude out and give me a ride to school?"

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Sure man. I'll get there at 8:15 and you better be ready."

"Sweet!"

And then the line went dead.

By 8:00, Naruto was heading to his front door, keys in one hand and his black leather jacket in the other. After making sure to lock his door, Naruto walked to his car; a 1973 Chevy Impala. It was all he could afford when he got his license. It looked like crap at first, but with a little help from Kakashi, he was able to fix it up and create an orange beauty. He hopped into the driver's seat and turned on the car. The sound of Incubus came softly from the car's speakers. He drove to Kiba's house and parked in the driveway. It was 8:20, and Kiba was nowhere to be found. Naruto sighed and pulled out his phone. He dialed Kiba's number.

"Hello?" Kiba sounded half asleep.

"Dude. I'm outside your house."

"Oh shit! I'll be out in a minute!" Kiba hung up and was out the door in seconds.

Once Kiba was in the car, Naruto turned to look at the other boy.

"What the hell man! I told you to be ready at 8:15!" He smacked Kiba on the head.

"Sorry man...I was just _sooo_ tired."

"Whatever. Let's just go."

Naruto started the car and sped off. The two arrived at Konoha High School by 8:30.

After parking the car, Naruto and Kiba walked to the school's massive entrance. Kakashi was standing there with a piece of paper in his hand. He smiled when he saw Naruto and Kiba heading his way.

"Here Naruto, I got your schedule for you." He then ruffled Naruto's hair.

"Thanks Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto beamed.

"Oi! What about my schedule?!" Kiba cried.

"Go get it yourself Inuzuka!" Naruto smirked.

With that, Kiba huffed away through the crowd of students to get his new schedule.

Naruto looked down at the schedule in his hands.

_Crap, I have Trigonometry first period. Shiiiiiit. _

He sighed inwardly at the thought of having a math class first thing in the morning. And it just had to be on the third floor of the school. Naruto waved goodbye to Kakashi and made his way into the school.

Naruto took the stairs two steps at a time. It was already going to be 8:40 and he wanted to avoid any hallway traffic. He arrived to an empty hallway. His classroom was the only one in this wing of the school, along with the office of his new teacher. He thought of saying hello, but decided to go into the classroom instead. The room was completely empty besides the five rows of desks. He chose to sit in the row closest to the window. Since there were six seats in each row, he sat in the fourth seat. He pulled out a pair of headphones and plugged them into his phone. He decided to listen to some songs by Asian Kung-Fu Generation while he read a book.

By the time 8:50 rolled around, students began shuffling into the classroom. One of which, was Sasuke Uchiha. He sent Naruto a death glare to which Naruto rolled his eyes. Sakura was latched to Sasuke's arm as usual. The two sat next to each other in the very back of the classroom. Sakura whispered sweet things into Sasuke's ear while Sasuke stared off into the distance. Bored with his surroundings, Naruto went back to reading with music blaring in his ears. A few minutes later, his book was pulled out of his hands and his headphones pulled out of one ear.

"Sup Uzumaki?" It was Shikamaru and Choji.

"Hey guys! You in this class too?"

"Unfortunately, it's such a drag." Shikamaru sighed deeply and sat in the seat in front of Naruto's while Choji sat behind him. The two looked to be the only real friends he had in this class, that is, until Hinata walked in. She made eye contact with Naruto and they both blushed. She walked over and sat in the seat next to his, blushing the entire way there.

"Hey Hinata!" Naruto smiled his toothy grin.

"H-Hello N-Naruto." She smiled shyly.

Before Naruto could continue the conversation any further, the bells chimed, signaling that it was time for class to begin. There was only one problem...the teacher was late!

"Where the hell is our teacher?!" Sakura whined after they had been sitting there for ten minutes.

"Miss Haruno, I suggest you not whine in my classroom." A feminine voice came from directly behind Sakura, causing her to nearly fall out of her seat.

"Were you here the whole time?" Sasuke growled.

"No, I actually just got here from my office next door. Now if you could please quiet down your little girlfriend here, I would like to begin the class." The woman smirked at the pair and walked to the front of the room.

_This is going to be one interesting class_. Naruto thought to himself.

Once the teacher reached the front of the room, Naruto took in her stunning appearance. She was slightly shorter than Naruto and petite. She had golden blond hair that cascaded down her shoulders and large breasts in waves. Her deep blue eyes paired with her hair accentuated her sun kissed tan skin. She wore a long-sleeved 70's flowy black dress that reached to her knees with a riveted orange belt at her waist. She had on a pair of black Jeffrey Campbell Lita boots to compliment her long legs. Overall, she was quite breathtaking.

"Good Morning class, my name is and I am your Trigonometry teacher for this year." She smiled foxily.

"I am new at this school, so I'd like to take today to learn a little about all of you. But first, I'll start off with my own introduction and we can go from there. Is that alright?"

The class nodded in unison.

"Alrighty! My name is Naruko Namikaze and I am 26 years old. I was born here in Konoha but moved when I was nine to Suna. I just recently moved back here to find some family of mine and continue my career as a Math Teacher. I attended the renowned Suna Prep University and I now have a dual Master's degree in Teaching and Mathematics. I was a private teacher for the Kazekage's children for two years until I moved back here. So I have tons of experience in Math." She smiled at the class. Naruto stared at the woman with admiration. She had taught the children of one of the most important people in the nation. That was amazing.

"Okay...who should go next? Any volunteers?"

Shikamaru raised his hand. nodded, signaling he could begin talking.

"My name is Shikamaru Nara. I like sleep and watching the clouds."

"Interesting...next!" Naruko sat on the edge of her desk.

One by one, students in the class stood up to give their introductions. Naruto was the last to willingly stand.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like ramen, reading, and listening to music."

Naruko was surprised to hear that name..._Uzumaki huh? I need to talk to Tsunade about this_.

She smiled at the boy "Thank you Naruto. You may be seated now."

"Hmm. It seems that there is one person who has decided to try and skip out on introductions." She smirked "Sasuke Uchiha...please come up to _the front _of the class and introduce yourself."

"Hn." Sasuke got up slowly, taking his time walking to the front of the room.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I like nothing in particular but I _hate _Naruto Uzumaki." He never made eye contact with Naruko, just walked back to his seat and stared off into space.

"What a downer." Naruko sighed. Before she could speak, the bells rang; class was over.

"Goodbye everyone! I'll see you tomorrow morning! And be ready to learn!" She smiled at her new pupils.

The whole school day flew by for Naruto. After Trigonometry, he had English, then Government, Weight Training, Lunch, Geology, and ended the day in the library where he volunteered to be a student librarian instead of taking another class. He was excited about having Kakashi for Weight Training again, as well as ending his day surround by peace and quiet. Far away from the Uchiha that always caused him problems. Naruto smiled at himself as he walked to his car.

_Time for work, the best part of every day. _

Meanwhile, Naruko sat in her office contemplating the day's events and how upset she was going to be with a certain someone once she got home.

_Stupid Man! He should have told me he knew. Idiot. _

"What's up with your angry expression?" The voice startled her out of thought.

She looked up to see the one and only Kakashi Hatake.

"Kashi! You scared me, I was trying to think of a way to yell at you once I got home!"

"Now why on earth would my adorable wife want to yell at me?" Kakashi eye smiled at his blond wife.

Naruko threw a pen at his head and he dodged it easily, sliding further into her office.

"You didn't tell me you knew Naruto Uzumaki. I have the right to know. He is my brother after all." She pouted.

"Aw my wife is so adorable when she pouts." He teased.

"That's not funny Kashi."

Kakashi laughed in response. "It actually is kinda funny. In all honesty though, I really didn't know Naruto was related to you until you came back last year. Tsunade thought it was best for you to find him on your own so I had to keep quiet. I would have told you straight away if I could have."

By then he was sitting on the edge of her desk, his forehead against hers.

"Fiiiine, you win." She sighed.

Kakashi chuckled lightly and gave her a quick kiss. "Now let's go get some dinner. I'm starving and too lazy to cook."

"You're always too lazy." Naruko locked her office door as they walked out.

"But you still love me." He wrapped his hand around hers.

"I wouldn't have married you if I didn't." The two walked out of the school hand in hand.

* * *

_**How was it? I had fun writing it so I hope you had fun reading it! **_

_**Favorite/Follow/Review if you liked it!**_

_**Bye! (;**_

_**~Micake~**_


	2. Author's Note

**Hey Guys! Micake here. Sorry I have not updated in like a million years. I actually got super busy with work and school and stuff. But I am happy to say that I am all set up at my University again! Back in the dorms and away from home, work, etc.**

**SO updates are coming back! Yay! Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up before the end of this weekend! Look forward to it!**

**This will also be up on my other story to let everyone know that both will be updated! If you have yet to check out my other story, do so now!**

**See you soon!**

**~Micake~**


End file.
